


don't be late (you better come soon)

by strangehighs



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehighs/pseuds/strangehighs
Summary: Very few things make Nile feel young nowadays. Compared to the others, yeah, she was hardly more than a child going into her fifties, but her late teens, early twenties feel like they were in another lifetime (pun intended).Making out in a tiny cafe’s bathroom when they were supposed to be meeting the others in less than twenty minutes was one of those few things. As Booker’s hand slipped inside her freshly unbuttoned pants, Nile’s musings fled altogether.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	don't be late (you better come soon)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on **[this prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5880.html?thread=2063864#cmt2063864)** on the Kinkmeme, posted there anonimously until a friend convinced me to post it here too. So. Yeah.

Very few things make Nile feel young nowadays. Compared to the others, yeah, she was hardly more than a child going into her fifties, but her late teens, early twenties feel like they were in another lifetime (pun intended).

Making out in a tiny cafe’s bathroom when they were supposed to be meeting the others in less than twenty minutes was one of those few things. As Booker’s hand slipped inside her freshly unbuttoned pants, Nile’s musings fled altogether.

“They’re gonna hear us,” he muttered, sounding entirely too smug for someone who was just as flushed in arousal, and more than a little hard inside his own pants, judging by the bulge pressed against her hip.

Nile bit his neck just under the shirt collar, sucking a bruise that would fade before they step out in public again, and was rewarded with a groan. “And who’s fault is that again?”

“Yours, of course,” he said, fingers toying with the elastic of her panties, and Nile choked off a moan, “It was you who was bored enough to think trying to get _your_ hands on my cock in the middle of the cafe was a good idea.”

“I thought my hands on your cock was always a good idea,” she pouted, batting her eyelashes in fake innocence.

“Except when we have a mission on the wait, and no time to change in between,” he followed, trying his hardest to sound stern but falling into laughter in the end. She remembered that mission well enough, how she’d accosted him just a few minutes before they had to go in, and sent him off dazed and flushed, come drying inside his pants as a reminder. He’d fucked her as if possessed afterward, hard and fast at first, changing to drawn out and teasing halfway through. Needless to say, she was anything but remorseful of that memory.

“I think,” he continued, fingers tracing her over her already damp fabric, “You deserve a taste of your own medicine.”

He smothered her exclamation with his lips, the kiss turning filthy and deep just as his fingers—lovely, thick, and so very talented—pushed inside her panties to stroke her clit. She moaned, breathless, hands scrabbling against the back of his neck; he paid no mind to the nails digging into his skin, the fingers teasing harder and faster, until she felt her orgasm cresting, and then they left.

Before she could complain, the entire hand cupped her, the heel pressing at her clit at each stroke. The slide turned easier each time, her wetness smoothing the way; the fingers played with her lips, barely brushing against her entrance before retreating again, and she clenched in anticipation. The heel dug against her clit harder, faster, and he brought her all the way to the crest, only to pull her back again at the last moment. Nile felt drenched, the wetness between her legs seeping into her poor panties, maybe even into her pants, and she squeezed her eyes, pricking with frustrated tears.

“It’s okay, love,” he whispered in her ear, warm breath tickling her skin, as he waited for her to calm down. He muttered sweet praises until she managed to relax the clench of her thighs, and his hand could move freely again. This time the fingers returned with a clear purpose, the thumb pressing circles against her clit as she felt two slip inside her, easy and soft. “I got you.”

She bit him again, to muffle the moans she knew she wouldn’t be able to contain otherwise, and the two fingers turned to three. The rhythm kept steady, pressing and circling, and sliding until Nile’s vision whited out in pleasure. She came to with him holding her up, hand still cupping her inside her pants. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, while she struggled to catch her breath. She could still feel him hard against her, and an amazing idea flitted through her mind.

Her phone rang, strident against the tiled walls.

“You’re ten minutes late already, where are you?” said Andy, a bit past curious and into annoyance. “Wait, why are you breathless?” she added before Nile could even answer. “Nile, tell me you weren’t fucking right before a mission again.”

“We weren’t fucking right before a mission again?” she tried and heard Quynh’s laughter in the background behind Andy’s groan.

“Please tell me we weren’t this bad when we first got together?” She heard Andy mutter.

“You still are,” Nile answered, with Quynh echoing “We still are,” further away, and she felt Booker shaking in barely suppressed laughter.

“Okay, I don’t mind the state you’re in, just get here in ten minutes.”

“Sure, boss,” Booker answered, right before Andy hung up on them. They stayed pressed against each other a while longer, the silence comfortable in that still unbelievable way new things tended to be. Booker, looking at her with sudden mischief, brought his hand up, and slowly started to lick it clean, smirking when she groaned at the filthy sight, but when Nile tried to sneak her hand between them, he stopped her.

“I can make it quick,” she protested.

“I’d rather wait until we have time for more than quick,” he said, putting her panties back to right again, buttoning and zipping her pants. Immediately Nile felt the dampness, the wet fabric sticky and itchy, and she realized the deviousness of his payback.

They wouldn’t have time to change for at least another twelve hours.

He had the audacity to wink at her, pressing an innocent peck to her lips before exiting the cubicle. Nile was still speechless while he washed his hands, turning back to her and biting back a smirk. She frowned at him with everything she had.

“C’mon, shouldn’t leave Andy waiting even more.”

She would have to think about _her_ payback now.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can scream at me on [tumblr](https://strangehighs.tumblr.com)


End file.
